


【卡黄/原设ABO】Libidos

by kurobanana



Category: SNH48
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:01:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25500280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurobanana/pseuds/kurobanana
Summary: 李艺彤发现了邻居的小秘密。
Relationships: Li Yitong/Huang Tingting
Kudos: 13





	【卡黄/原设ABO】Libidos

李艺彤最近有了一个难以启齿的烦恼。

一切要从这段霉运的开端说起。作为专为游戏公司供稿的全职画师，李艺彤千里迢迢从家乡搬来N市入职后项目组惨遭解散，几经抉择干脆离了职，一面瞄准心仪公司一面暂且在家接外包度日。以往那种社会资源向alpha大幅倾斜的现象早已不复存在，她该失业还是得失业，迫于经济压力只得挥泪告别宽敞居室，转而蜗居于廉价出租公寓中。这栋公寓大言不惭起名“塞纳河”，颇为洋气的名字下实则是勉强达到宜居标准的小小单间，配备家具异常简陋而低质暂且不提，最令李艺彤痛苦的无疑是形同虚设的墙板。那个整日在楼下大嚼水饺的公寓老板兼管理员绝对在建材方面极大偷工减料，隔壁锅碗瓢盆碰撞声等等、包括人类正常生活中所能发出的任何噪音都将完整清晰地传达给李艺彤；若是热爱歌唱的邻居深夜兴起吼一嗓子，就能吓得死线赶工的李艺彤笔一滑，又得多按一次撤销键。好在她足够乐观，戴上耳机以最爱的女子偶像组合歌曲与之对抗，居然真的熬到邻居搬迁，据说那人去选秀节目追梦了。

按照她的水平，说不定我也可以去选秀嘛！

李艺彤胡思乱想着打开门拿外卖，正好撞见新邻居做了套一模一样的动作，探出脑袋，拎起系着“土豆丝x3”字样纸条的塑料袋就要回房。邻居身着宽松随意的家居服，见到半僵在原地的李艺彤，友好地弯弯眼眸便径直转身。

初见这位眉眼温和的邻居已是两周前。当时李艺彤出门看见一名瘦弱女性努力将数个箱子抬进隔壁房，看上去大致比她略年长一些，周身散发的柔软甜香更是omega的不二证明。午后阳光下那人的发丝湿答答黏在脖颈和额前，再加上微显倦意的桃花眼好奇且疲惫的一瞥，李艺彤的好球带当即被快准狠地击穿。然而面对理想型脸红心跳的年代早已不再，李艺彤这种老油条也并不轻易落入俗套的一见钟情，于是仅仅秉持邻里互助的原则分担了不少搬运工作。事后当然得到了再三感谢，可谁也没提互留联系方式的事，普通维持点头之交，往往只有晚饭时才因同时拿外卖而打个照面。

新来的邻居看似文文静静，其实非常喜欢随时来上几段周杰伦的歌，还不时会爆发阵阵魔性笑声，说实在很难与平日淡漠示人的她联系在一起——要是李艺彤没有在上周的某个夜晚心血来潮，对新邻居的认知恐怕也就止步于此。

彼时恰逢草稿被甲方按头一通乱改，李艺彤心情烦闷不堪正瘫在床上放空，耳边忽然传来陌生而低沉的嗡嗡鸣响。像是震动的微妙响声并非源自眼前已知电器，未等她凑近聆听，断断续续的喘息便突然喧宾夺主。起初还算平缓，接着不知怎的一下一下急促起来，像是被迫和上什么节奏。再后来愈加不对劲，细碎高昂的软哼已经很难被嗡鸣持续遮盖，墙那端大抵离得极近，颤抖不绝的尾音在耳边弯弯绕绕，像极了欢爱时欲求不满的催促。

这下再迟钝也该明白对面在干什么了。初来乍到的邻居八成对隔音效果缺乏认知，更加无从知晓李艺彤为了躲避阳光将床铺挪到这一侧墙的事实。大家都是成年人，闲暇时排解寂寞实属正常，只是燥热夏夜中这声音越听越心烦意乱，猫爪挠心一般却叫李艺彤舍不得离开。也不知是如何开始的，手自然而然伸向下身微微抬头的腺体，就着送上门的配菜上下抚动。

声音的主人显然濒临极限，夹杂浓厚情欲的呻吟险些收敛不住，又被咬着唇吞回肚内，竭力忍耐之下发出呜呜低声，这才有了几分平日惯常嗓音的味道。娇声淫媚得惊人，李艺彤在不可置信中偏偏极度兴奋起来，脑中不由自主描绘出邻居那张一向禁欲的脸被情潮染红，双腿大张、指尖抖抖索索握紧最大档震动棒反复自渎的下流姿态。床板嘎吱嘎吱响个不停，应当是兴到浓时主动挺起腰朝手里物什上撞，声调马上乱了个彻底。李艺彤口干舌燥，死死盯紧墙壁，如同希望能借此一窥隔室春光。摩擦性器的动作骤然一快，却是刻意压着那边呻吟的拍子，她得承认她是在幻想进入邻居，并且这样意外地爽极了。她极力屏住呼吸，贪婪地贴得更近些，那边似乎陷入了相当程度的混乱，呜呜咽咽一阵直至最后一个高音便不剩半点响动。

完蛋。

射出来的东西溅湿满手，半搭腿上的裤头也遭了殃。李艺彤陷入短暂呆滞，竟然借着邻居的呻吟打了一次飞机——身体反馈还积极得要死，这叫什么事啊？以前怎么不知道邻居光是叫床就让人这么想射？舒服倒是真的舒服，也不知是否由罪恶感产生的欲望来得更刺激，持久度下滑了不止一点半点，不应期却大大缩短。想到刚才的事性器又蠢蠢欲动，她当即将问题归咎于一年多的空窗期，以及工作缠身所致的疏于释放，并告诫自己这种事绝不会有第二次。

一天之后李艺彤就笑不出来了。邻居究竟为何欲望旺盛到每天自慰她管不了，紧接着就发现自己一样管不了长在身上的腺体。原本该安然入睡的夜晚，模糊听清隔壁照旧的声响后竟然生生硬醒，然后脑子就被花样百出的过激想象塞爆，又是一个停不下手的不眠之夜。

这件事影响深远，直到李艺彤鬼使神差地随手买了盒安全套时才发觉大事不妙。

好吧，她确实馋那位芳邻的身子了。

黄婷婷总觉得住在隔壁的女生最近行为怪异，眼神总有点躲闪扭捏，时不时还欲言又止的样子。印象中邻居是个英俊而正直的好alpha，碍于和谐邻里关系她也不大好意思问，更何况朝九晚六的新工作已经吸干绝大部分精力，哪有空在意别人。

背井离乡来N市发展乃是黄婷婷一意孤行的决定，上一段恋情因为这事告吹，家长的劝说和反对也使她压力陡增。而N市确实不那么好待，举目无亲之下更是倍感孤独寂寞——但有一样东西总能帮到她。

黄婷婷侧躺床上，目不转睛盯着手机荧幕里的小电影。这部片的氛围是她尤其钟爱的类型，激烈而情欲迸射，身体很快有了感觉。她一面富有技巧地揉弄冒尖的花核，一面将震动不止的柱体缓缓挤进泛起湿润的穴道中，尽管自己经验十足，可这并不意味着会非常简单。比以往饥渴百倍的穴会死死咬住异物，然后被狂猛震动惹出好几个收缩，只能待它舒爽地吐出一汪水再继续向前。插到底的瞬间她绷直身子叫了出来，顾忌自己戴着耳机无从判断音量，哆嗦着咬紧唇抵抗接踵而至的快感。

发情期外的性感受稍显迟钝，而黄婷婷又是阈值偏高的老手，轻车熟路地调到最大档直接开干。一次又一次深重捣弄只会让内里麻痒不止，体外操控时插入角度受限，离挤压最爽的那一点始终差了点意思，她难过得直哼哼，松开震得半失去知觉的手指撑起身。跪趴姿势对她来说仍有些难为情，她把脸埋进枕头，臀部却翘得老高，指头夹着震动棒就急切地往里塞。要是有人恰好进门，便会直观看到肉穴被淫弄得滴答溢水的香艳情景。她也是早早上锁拉栓才放心大胆地乱玩一气，可惜却不知隔墙有耳。

“嗯……”

这还差不多。黄婷婷舒服得腿一软，几乎趴倒床上。滑溜溜的握把不用想都知道是沾上了什么，几乎要让人握不住。她不得不重新调整一番，和着影片里的肉体碰撞声在渐进快感中愈加抬高腰身。与此同时震感诡异地开始层层缩减，大脑被情欲搅成一团浆糊的她强打精神去碰提档按钮，嗡嗡两声之后，那根东西却不留情面地原地罢工了。

不会吧？

饶是黄婷婷也差点破口大骂，那玩意竟然敢在离高潮只有几十秒时就这样没电了？它也算陪伴自己多年的老功臣，用了这么久从没遇过这等倒霉事。不过想起本周来每夜的纵欲，黄婷婷便默不作声地将它拔出来擦洗干净。先前已至瓶颈的快感连同体表高热迅速消散无踪，徒留下深深空虚和沮丧。

她叹了口气坐起身，一身薄汗被空调吹得发冷，目光落到床头矮桌一团旧报纸上。应该是某天快递里的减震物忘了扔，瞧着花花绿绿的估计是没什么人看的“每日闲情”版，上面刚巧刊载了略感兴趣的内容：

“处女座本周星座运势：说不定就在下一秒，会有不期而至的神秘邂逅哦！桃花运指数：五星。”

哦。

黄婷婷嗤笑一声，把这团废纸泄愤似的塞进垃圾桶，干脆穿好衣服整个提出去倒掉。返回时碰见圆眼邻居眼巴巴干站在门口，有些讶异地点头致意就要进屋，手腕便被一把抓住。

“我可以…不是！你、你夜晚做事的时候方不方便小声些，隔音很差的。”

要说出这般直击心灵的话语，李艺彤事先做好了长足准备。扪心自问她巴不得漂亮姐姐邻居永远毫不知情，奈何心中某个想法近日来叫嚣不停，她便先抑后扬地来试探一二，大不了落个被拒的下场。

“……我会注意。”黄婷婷内心掀起惊涛骇浪，再好的定力也止不住一瞬涌上脸颊和脖颈的绯红。她不是没想过撒谎否认，只是邻居目光灼灼的圆眼像是看透所有，估计该听的不该听的全给她知道了去。黄婷婷清清嗓子驱散尴尬空气，勉强维持寥寥无几的矜持抽身离去。

“但我可以帮你解决。”

李艺彤拥有一个曾骗得无数芳心的特点，那便是讲越羞人的话越坦荡。黑漆漆的眼珠紧紧盯着，流露出的自信倒真像是有十成把握会得到肯定答复。对方的脸上犹带浓浓情潮，甜丝丝的信息素叫李艺彤喜欢得紧，心下忍不住胡乱揣测起类别。现今社会里短暂肉体关系早就不是什么禁忌，第二性别更是不需要像从前那样藏着掖着，非情侣关系的omega与alpha结对度过发情期的事例比比皆是，甚至不少人都倾向于与身边熟人解决问题。这是李艺彤的把握之一。

“不需要。”

“我会让你很舒服的——至少不比你买的那个东西差。”另一个把握是，那位omega的欲望绝不会容许她拒绝第二次。

“……”

直到被赤条条地推倒在自家床上，黄婷婷还搞不大懂自己怎么就答应了这个轻浮的家伙。亏她以前还觉得邻居乐于助人品行端正，谁知这种优良品质到了床笫之间居然体现在三下五除二帮她把衣服剥个精光上，现在看着那喜滋滋的快活神情就气不打一处来。她颇有些懊恼，自己向来保守自持，懒得跟不熟的alpha瞎掺和，结果一世清誉就毁在一个长了副人畜无害海豹颜的小白脸身上。要不是未竟的高潮太上头，哪会这样便宜了她？

李艺彤可没空在意身下人的小心思。公寓自带的单人床窄而短，正好遂了想亲密接触的愿。荷尔蒙仿佛使嗡嗡作响的空调失去作用，两个人挨挨挤挤地也不冷，光裸的肌肤暧昧擦碰，互相藉由身躯取暖。黄婷婷的身体比想象中柔软百倍，平时远观之下以为干瘦少肉，没想到亲身摸起来是恰到好处的软嫩手感。虽然胸部并不气势磅礴有点可惜，但自己也同样是“小巧即可爱”的受众。上面点缀的粉尖对目光似乎很敏感，注视时自然地鼓起挺立，实在甜美得想亲口尝尝。

黄婷婷差点被李艺彤端详胸乳的兴奋眼神气笑，抬腿就要把这个家伙直接踹回房。脚踝反被凌空握住，变成下方门户大开的邀请姿态。李艺彤一边勾起嘴角说别急，一边伸指去触碰，穴口正如猜想的一样湿润，稍使点力探进去对方就立刻抿起唇。指尖触感潮湿又温暖，被浅表软肉热情而熟练地缠紧往里送，里头俨然一副兴致正高的媚态，好像连做完前戏都等不及了。两瓣肉唇软嘟嘟夹着手指，拨弄间偶然能瞥见褶皱密布的粉色内壁。眼前正是使自己夜不能寐的性幻想对象，李艺彤的腺体早已第一时间起立敬礼。虽然真的很想现在进入，但再怎么说还得顾及漂亮姐姐的心情，先做点她肯定喜欢的——

“准备好了就少磨蹭，快进来。”

黄婷婷冷冷吐出的几个字彻底打乱了李艺彤的思路。

乍一看是难以接近的冷面系，原来有些地方也蛮大胆的。反倒弄得自己这个身经百战的老手像童贞。李艺彤暗自不满，却越来越对难以捉摸的邻居产生兴趣。

“安全套在柜子左边那格，应该还有一两个。”见对方意味深长地看过来，黄婷婷又补充道：“和前任剩下的，不小心带了过来。”

“那个太小了。”李艺彤满脸自豪地挺了挺腰，发觉黄婷婷满脸司空见惯的悠闲表情不由一阵气结，半天才恨恨撂下一句“我自己有带，不需要你的。”

“等等。”黄婷婷犹豫片刻，从枕边扯过一条毛巾垫在腰下，一看便知深谙此道。只是上面不可避免地沾满遗留体液，半干不干地散发一股甜腻的情欲气味，叫她自己都脸上发烧。

李艺彤并不戳破，反正过会儿毛巾没湿透算她输。她扶起纤细腰肢，一点点沉腰将昂扬性器嵌入穴口，同时细细瞧着黄婷婷面上的变化，耐心地改变角度给予最大快感。插进来的东西比往常的还略略大一圈，穴肉立刻应激性夹紧，反应过来后欢愉地翻涌着绞作一团，用力咂吸片刻不停，却是不肯让腺体前进半分，渴求满足的深处同时吸来吸去就是吃不到，又因得不到满足焦急不堪。李艺彤感觉下身被一簇一簇软烫皱褶舔个没完，真空甬道中的吸力和四周挽留拉扯一齐作用在敏感部位上，整个人一抖，不禁闷哼一声。好久没动真格地做爱，在N市的首次开荤险些要把脸丢光。

她既惊讶又兴奋，以自身并不贫瘠的阅历而言还从未见过这么会吸的穴，剧烈蠕动的肉环像要逼她即刻缴枪，似乎含有一种意犹未尽的不满牢牢箍套异物。邻居神情隐忍一言不发，半点看不出她的里面正亢奋得好似正处发情期，李艺彤又不太乐意了——床上样子这么冷淡，那干嘛答应和我做啊？可就是这副样子又让她更加硬得爆炸，征服欲使然地想看那端着的架子七零八落破碎的有趣模样，干脆扣紧腰窝一插到底，快速活动起腰身来。

粗暴动作成为压倒骆驼的最后一棵稻草，黄婷婷再也绷不住，凌乱地喘着气揪紧床单。眼前人确实有几分骄傲的资本，属于尺寸优越得肉眼可见的那一型。问题是单纯尺寸大根本没什么意思，碰上技术差的连按摩棒都不如，这一点黄婷婷自己深有体会。但海豹脸混蛋的那话儿究竟是怎么长的，插入后内壁几乎被胀薄了一圈；一动起来真是能要了她的命，整个穴内大大小小几处敏感点被撑得无所遁形，抽送时被有力地来回顶按，让她爽得忍不住要掉眼泪。

先前快感好像被全数唤醒，黄婷婷不是没谈过器大的对象，可失态成这样还是头一遭。最可恶的是那人活竟然也好得不得了，几下就摸清了哪里舒服哪里操了就会抖，一个劲不带停地向上撞，不讲道理地直直把黄婷婷往高潮送。明明是不想让那人得意忘形才忍耐，现在她爽得都快忘了这件事，嘴上只顾着嗯啊不要地叫，腿用尽全部力气狠狠圈紧对方腰际。身体语言不仅将主人暴露了个彻底，还引来更加体贴的特别照顾。黄婷婷甚至没来得及闭上眼，就这样紧盯李艺彤的脸先一步登临绝顶——那瞬间仅剩的一线理智居然用作防止自己不慎说出好厉害好喜欢的真心话，还真是没救了。

“这样快就去了？”忽然被缠绕满怀的黄婷婷放开，李艺彤颇为吃惊地停下，心说怎么连个发挥空间都不给就草草结束。转而察觉到自己床技的无上佐证又添一笔，立即眯起眼睛笑逐颜开，语气也沾沾自喜又臭屁起来。

小兔崽子，要没有按摩棒的破事，谁先去还不一定！黄婷婷本来便有种输掉的恼恨和不甘，听见十足欠打的话心头无名火顿起，“这么厉害就别停，”她拿脚跟用力踩了一下对方后腰，“难道你不行吗？”

李艺彤倒觉得逞凶犟嘴的邻居意外可爱，原本挑衅的话语在她听来更像挑逗。她丝毫不介意在床上玩一些无伤大雅的情趣，明明知道对方还半沉浸在余韵里，故意使劲在内部大肆翻搅。黄婷婷猛然反弓起腰，下身习惯性向前一拱，一下就将性器吞得极深。妩媚声音被榨了出来，起初是小动物般的轻细呜咽，齿缝间渐渐溢出数声夹杂软糯鼻音的低吟，分外娇媚婉转，只可惜声音的主人矜持的很，不愿意要不亲近的人听了去，几经压抑又咬在嘴里不做声。好不容易不用隔着墙听，兴致大起的李艺彤哪里肯依，恨不得坏了炮友的规矩、用舌尖撬开那双红唇，禁锢住黄婷婷的手腕张口便道：

“自慰时叫床那么浪荡，怎么现在不乐意了？”

“你说什——嗯啊！”

这话说得极为露骨，偏要去提那桩不堪回首的丢脸事。黄婷婷又怒又羞无地自容，忍不住争辩却生生被一记深插碾得失了神。一旦开了口再也无法停止，忍耐良久的呻吟终于乱七八糟地全出来了。那人狡猾地瞄准了omega异常脆弱的生殖腔口，坚硬冠头厮磨着深处吸盘似的小嘴，将穴心里过剩的汁水一股一股捣得四处横流。蜜液随着狂猛鞭挞被灌回穴眼不少，又在甬道的阵阵痉挛中和着新的一口气喷溅出来，发出噗叽噗叽的挤压水声。腺体和穴结合紧密，几乎堵满所有缝隙，只能仰赖每一次抽插时泄出多余水液，好缓解胀得痒酥酥的内部。

但是李艺彤动腰又快又狠，还喜欢随心改变方式，这一会还大开大合地整根进出像是在冲刺，下一刻就急刹车开始深入浅出地缓缓折磨敏感点。整根腺体像是被被内穴有力地握紧，肉壁上弯弯曲曲的褶皱交替吮吸伺候，纯熟并贪婪地索求来自alpha的快感；尽头的腔口自慰时估计难以被玩到，面对性器的进犯只是一昧勉力吞吐，像是软滑的口唇认真做着口交。

源源不断的穴汁实在太多，omega的性器现在一片狼藉。那里应该很久没有被如此长时间粗暴对待，嫩肉被磨弄至红艳肿胀，蜜唇向外翻卷蜷缩，一时半会儿显然合不上了。李艺彤颇为心疼地爱抚两下，额外得到一声尖细呻吟和满手的水。

黄婷婷享受到忘我，半阖眸子里透出软绵绵的餍足，望向李艺彤的眼神也不复先前戒备，隐隐带着几分期待和纵容。她不甚喜欢主动权过于向alpha倾斜的性爱，进入状态后倒嫌李艺彤冷落了上面。骨节分明的细长手指娴熟地亵弄傲立乳头，当着对方的面极尽揪扯牵拉之能事，不一会便把玩得胀大一圈。取悦自己的事做起来自然熟门熟路，况且从前在实战中早就多次尝过上下一起玩的滋味，那快感绝不是简单相加的程度。她左拧右捏正在兴头上，腰上忽然一松，接着手便被蛮横抓开。

这人怎么回事？是做爱的时候掌控欲过剩吗？

刚到嘴边的抱怨又被顶端的温暖触感堵了回去。那张嘴不说话的时候还算差强人意，知道翘起的乳尖哪处最喜欢被舔，灵活舌尖就冲着那里包裹吸咬。李艺彤仿佛矫枉过正，不忘挑逗钻出的花核，细细拨开顶层皱皮，指腹绕着圈按压剐蹭裸露的充血小豆。快感极少以这种方式组合在一起，如同无孔不入的电流深入骨髓，骤然翻腾的快感仿佛惊涛骇浪要把黄婷婷掀翻，即使经验丰富如她也难以招架。玩震动棒时快感永远处于自己可控范围内、安全却无趣，而此刻根本是被强制着不停高潮，令人恐惧又兴奋地陷入欲望泥沼。她被倾身而下的alpha笼罩，努力使自己叫得不过分丢脸，一边在哀鸣间隙用气音怯怯恳求对方别再揉下面那里，可是alpha性器近乎把她钉在原地，逃无可逃。

“怎么样？我是不是比你的按摩棒厉害多了？”强烈前后反差很难不造成巨大杀伤力，李艺彤头脑一热，得意洋洋地问道。

究竟是什么脑回路才成天跟一根情趣用品较劲？黄婷婷混沌的脑海中一阵莫名其妙，敷衍地随意哼哼两声权当肯定——绝不是因为被干得过了头，只能吐出几个破碎音节来。

李艺彤讨个没趣后报复心大起，于是用力按住对方膝窝使蜜穴暴露无遗，半跪着从上往下重而深地连插了好几回，显然打算进行收尾。床板顿时发出响亮急促的吱嘎哀鸣，提醒她此动作过于超出年代久远劣质产品的承受限度，以及被房间另一侧邻居听到的可能性。她表面上装作无暇顾及，满脑子却是黄婷婷羞怯央求她别弄出大动静的可怜样，于是突然一下猛顶——

咔嚓。

此等怪声不应在人类正常做爱的任何环节中出现，包括突如其来的下坠感也是。李艺彤隐约意识到大事不好，下一秒就在懵懂中天旋地转直栽下去，等觉察出床好像被她做塌了为时已晚。

“呜唔——啊！”

事发突然，黄婷婷也没明白才睡了半个月的床怎么就这样没了，还未来得及怒骂罪魁祸首，下身便瞬间失守。alpha的性器正巧借着下坠势大力沉贯穿深处，直截了当操开肉环插入生殖腔。腔内敏感而神经密布，被热烫腺体猝不及防鞭笞一下，成百倍快感即刻炸开；那东西还卡在里面动弹不得，冠头死死碾压充血粘膜，不给omega半分喘息的机会。混乱间黄婷婷大脑一片空白，惊呼着仰起颈项，活生生被一口气干到了绝顶。抽搐发酸的小腹仍残留高潮退却后的麻痒，腔壁粘腻地吸过来想将不速之客推走，却让性器接触得更紧密，两人都是一颤。

“对不起……没有弄痛你吧？”身下omega剧烈喘息着，几点妖冶的痣随着棱起颈筋起伏，直白地诱人凌虐。李艺彤关切地查看对方的身体，一面连魂都被勾走了，伸手戏耍一会不由感叹：“你身上痣好多。”她的手自上而下一一抚摸痣之所在，下巴、侧颈，均被指腹温柔细腻地擦过，“连这里也有。”指尖停在侧乳绷紧皮肤的一颗小痣上，有意无意戳弄搔刮，似乎对它格外喜欢。

“那又怎样？”黄婷婷痒得扭动一下，不小心牵动了体内的性器。凶巴巴的反问登时毫无威慑力，像是事后满足的撒娇。

几股热流浇在腺体头部，痉挛着的内壁更千方百计地想榨点什么出来。李艺彤还嫌不够尽兴，她猜邻居也一样，毕竟半夜墙角可没白听。那人并不是好糊弄的新手，要让她心服口服必须拿出点真本事。她总觉得离卸除防御就差那么一丁点了，眼下的混乱倒也难不住她，于是费劲地直起身把黄婷婷捞进怀里，手忙脚乱使了半天力气，却没把人抱起来。

扑哧。她听见黄婷婷在耳边不厚道地笑出声。

“我以前不这样的！你不能要求一个宅家办公几个月的人一直维持强劲臂力！”李艺彤生怕在这方面被看扁，立刻大声嚷嚷辩解试图挽救印象分。

一点也不酷，但是还挺可爱。黄婷婷弯弯嘴角，顺从地环上李艺彤的脖颈。

疑似嘲讽的笑容愈加点燃李艺彤的胜负欲以及性欲，她一心想大展身手，踉踉跄跄地把黄婷婷抱下床，一反刚才笨拙姿态，凶狠地将其顶按在墙面上直接开操。黄婷婷像被冰凉墙面灼伤，打了个颤后乖乖地用双腿锁紧alpha的腰身。这个体位对她来说稍显辛苦，身体重量结结实实落在两人交合处，恍惚中甚至觉得身子是被性器挑着，由他人来全权掌控感受，而自己只被允许在每一次插顶中哆嗦着身子，尽力吃下庞大到难以消化的快感。

李艺彤也没为她留半点面子，横冲直撞地逐个欺负比之前更肿的肉突。黄婷婷清晰听见捣撞时汁水的咕啾湿响，然后便是几滴落上地面的啪嗒轻声。她难堪得耳根发烫，恨不得结束后立刻搬离这个洒满自己体液的地方，一边却无法自拔地在性器撞过来的同时沉下腰身、对准位置狠狠吃到底，以求那根粗涨肉柱更猛烈的侵犯。这很快耗尽了她所剩无几的体力，一双美眸湿漉漉的、别有企图地用眼神暗示，所幸李艺彤相当善解人意，马上掐紧了柔软腰窝不停下压，成功将黄婷婷弄得全身都晕着红。

alpha与omega交合的淫香在室内弥漫，身后老旧空调呜呜直吹，李艺彤背上冻得汗毛直竖，前方还忙于在黄婷婷身上勤奋耕耘，身心异常满足的同时又有些辛苦。等到真正亲密无间揽入怀中才发觉那细瘦身子的的确确没多少肉，臀部骨头在肉体碰撞间硌得李艺彤生疼。她一面心有戚戚地将其归因于土豆丝吃太多，一面却已经盘算着下次发稿费吃香喝辣时叫上邻居一起补身子，然后说不定便有机会……

“是不是很喜欢我干你？”谁都知道李艺彤记仇得要命，谁曾经对她好对她坏心里永远一清二楚。她自认是顶级的器大活又好，想不到在黄婷婷这里连续碰了一鼻子灰，操到最后心里怎么都放不下，逼迫似的捏起肿胀乳尖，咬牙切齿恶狠狠地质问。

“呜，喜、喜欢，好喜欢！”黄婷婷被过激快感折磨至浑身战栗，不由自主虚张开嘴露出嫩尖，乱七八糟地重复着神志清醒时绝对出不了口的真心话；嗓音已经掺杂嘶哑的哭腔，她不顾脸面地边高声呻吟边哀哀乞求宠爱，“嗯啊！那里舒服，快点，哈、不要停……”

怎么可能会停！黄婷婷千娇百媚的动情模样鲜少示人，李艺彤被轰然摄住心神，一不小心陷了进去。omega热烈渴望着能将她推上巅峰的alpha，彻底失去防备而痴态毕露。软成水的身子被顶弄得颠动不停，眸光失神而迷离，却透露一种原始满足；脸颊酡红，微微分开的唇同样艳得惊心动魄。

李艺彤刹那间听见自己擂鼓般的剧烈心跳。

管他呢。理智给疯狂想法连连亮起绿灯，她闭起双眸，强硬掠夺柔软而滚热的唇瓣。

双唇相接的一瞬黄婷婷全身剧震，奈何下一刻强烈高潮便不由分说席卷了她，身体每一处都发着抖失了力气，任由李艺彤占足了便宜。李艺彤起先灵巧地撬开齿关，那之后舌却退了出去，肆意吮吻果冻似的两瓣，分开前仍恋恋不舍地啮咬唇珠，留下一抹靡艳水泽。

“……谁允许你亲我的？”黄婷婷沉默许久才哑着嗓子开口。

打死我也不会说“心动所以亲了”这种话。李艺彤暗下决心，浑不在意撇开视线：“你刚才叫床声音不小，我可不想因为‘半夜做爱太大声’被投诉给管理员。”

对面果然不出声了。

“你潮吹了对吧？”李艺彤抹了两把湿漉滑溜的腰腹，手伸到黄婷婷面前，刻意分开指缝给她看拉丝。方才骤然喷溅而出的几大股热液淋得满肚子都是，淅淅沥沥在地面蓄成一滩浅洼。

“……”

意料之中的毫无反应，那坦诚模样昙花一现。李艺彤悄悄后悔，早知刚刚应该逼着她多说些荤话。

“潮吹了你还不射吗？”黄婷婷忽然抬眸，轻轻揩掉李艺彤颈上一粒汗珠，意味颇深地下滑，沿喉咙、锁骨的曲线，缓缓抚至胸口用指尖画了个小圈，“太持久反而让人不舒服哦。”说罢又直接伸出两根手指夹住外露的一截性器根部，沾上自己的湿液，在李艺彤炽热的目光里反复搓捏玩弄着。

“唔！”李艺彤早已是强弩之末，哪里受得住这般刺激，一时没忍住就成了结，将压抑多时的浓稠腺液全数交代出去。

猛然胀大的根部撑得黄婷婷略微难受，她却得胜似的、愉悦地抬眉弯眸，“原来你是喜欢被命令的M系啊？也难怪。”

“才不是！”面对如此指控李艺彤百口莫辩，气得用上十成腰力一拱，这才让omega的嘴停下，转而去忙别的事情。她自己竟没来由地一阵心虚，迅速岔开话题问道：“你叫什么名字？”

“李芳。”

“胡说！”李艺彤洋洋得意活像个小朋友，“我听见过外卖员叫你黄小姐！”

“……黄婷婷。”最终还是说了实话。

“我是李艺彤，叫我发卡就好。”豹脸绽开灿烂笑容。

说到底为什么要在身体连接时做自我介绍？黄婷婷发现自己无论多少次都难以理解这个李艺彤的大脑。她这才闻见那人身上弥漫的信息素，软乎乎甜蜜蜜的、刚出炉的小松饼香味，纯真之余居然带有一丝傻气，要谁说都绝对跟alpha八竿子打不着，但竟跟自己的枫树糖浆信息素该死的很配。尽管自己并不讨厌，仍是要刻意去激对方一下：“李艺彤，你闻起来很像面包人。”

笑容立刻垮了个七七八八。这是李艺彤一块长久以来的心病，松饼信息素甜美且香气扑鼻，跟自己酷帅的猛a形象相去甚远，从来都是友人间调笑的对象。虽说自己也想变得可爱，但一定不是听起来像跟芋头有关的“甜心少女”之类。

“——也不用那么伤心吧，至少我觉得还行。”黄婷婷于心不忍，只好出言安慰。不知道怎么的，做了一回后这家伙竟比以前顺眼许多，一副小委屈样直教人想摸摸脑门。

豹脸立刻阵雨转晴，再度乐开了花。

黄婷婷软软倚靠桌沿，正啪嗒啪嗒敲着手机键盘，干脆地无视李艺彤眼里几次三番的无声邀请。小房间内除了寿终正寝的床外只有一把椅子，谁知那人竟然一个箭步霸占座位，然后眨着闪闪亮的圆眼拼命拍打大腿，分明是在催促她坐上来。坐上去后难免会发生什么，黄婷婷清楚得很，于是丝毫不给面子地拒绝道：“只做一次。”

手机突然响起铃声，是昵称为“Prince杰”的人打来微信电话。黄婷婷难以置信三更半夜还算在公寓管理员的工作时间内，狠狠给了李艺彤一记眼刀才转身接起。

黄婷婷臀尖上的一小颗痣在雪白肌肤上扎眼得很，李艺彤格外心细，自然没逃过她的眼睛。

哎呀……

李艺彤心里痒痒的。

“管理员说七个工作日后才有人来装新床。”

“这里一贯如此，”圆滚滚眸子透出隐隐期待，“要不这几天先去我房间凑合凑合？”

“不好。”黄婷婷立刻把邪念扼杀在摇篮里，“我去住酒店……大概吧。”话音未落她就懊恼地想起小小的个人积蓄早就化作公寓预付的租金和押金，手头存款刚好仅够日常开销，暂且挤不出钱来住一周酒店。

李艺彤露出了然的微笑。

望着墙边蜷成一团的黄婷婷，李艺彤不由咽下口水。这件事好像仍旧没有实感，毕竟以前也从未有过这种事：做了一次爱的炮友就这样跟自己依偎在同一张小床上，浅浅呼吸声交织在一起，气氛安宁而暧昧，简直就像……

简直就像情侣一样。李艺彤在心中小声补充完整。偷偷瞄一眼黄婷婷，她仍是躲得远远的、用被子裹成茧状严密隔绝身体接触，就差在两人之间画上一条三八线。李艺彤发自内心感谢管理员选购了如此狭窄的床，即便如此，距离依然足以嗅到那股枫糖香气。就算再怎么心猿意马，成年人打炮毕竟还需双方同意，她便悻悻地插上耳机钻进被窝补番去了。

alpha的卧室闻起来活像二十四小时运作的面包房，床上更是遍布甜香。偏偏看似无害的气味时刻撩拨着黄婷婷的神经，像是逐渐烧融蜡绳的烛火吞噬理智，耐心并细致地唤醒蛰伏她体内的、属于omega的部分。

沉浸番剧时耳机猛然被一把扯掉，李艺彤吃惊地回过头，看见的却是满面潮红、眸光涣散的黄婷婷。

“我好像发、发情了，能不能……”

“咯哒”。耳机滚落地面的声音。

已经没空去捡什么耳机了。李艺彤的指尖触到了一旁半开的硬质长方盒，是之前随手买好的十个装避孕套。

总算不会浪费掉这一整盒。

这是alpha失去理智前最后一个想法。

-End-

-番外1-

……

“怎么会湿到这个地步！我的床好像也不能睡了。”

“呃，是我的错。我房间的床单应该稍微干一些，你能帮忙去拿吗？腰好痛，起不来……”

-番外2-

数月后。

“阿黄，今天下班这么急着走，是不是又去找女朋友啊？”

“诶？你怎么——？”

“哼哼，秀恩爱的朋友圈别发了就忘——是那个眼睛圆圆的女生吧。在水族馆里脸贴着脸拍九宫格，就差嘴也贴上了。”

“没、没有那么近！先不说了，她还在等我。”

“也不用这么赶吧？”

“她就在隔壁写字楼工作啦，几步路而已。而且实际上是她看不到我会比较急。明天见！”

“唔，年轻真好啊。”

-番外3-

某日下午。

窗明几净、采光优良的新居美好得令人落泪。本地段房子租金原先叫李艺彤望而却步，可后来生活变化颇大，找到满意工作后便与女友黄婷婷商量着搬出塞纳河公寓，各出一半租金顺理成章地解锁甜蜜同居。

室内双人床软又宽，也从此免于重要时刻四分五裂的风险，然而夜深人静时李艺彤偶尔会悄悄怀念从前能让两人黏黏糊糊挤着睡的小床。此床居功至伟，不知挽救了多少次情感危机。毕竟尽管吵得天翻地覆，夜晚都得硬着头皮上同一张窄床——当然也同样在某种意味上情趣满满。

冬日的周末午后总是十分倦怠。见黄婷婷在沙发上四仰八叉玩手机，李艺彤厚着脸皮粘了上去。而黄婷婷只是虚虚作势推了两把，便由着她美滋滋地枕到自己腿上。

点开微博，热搜榜首高高挂着“程语柔空降成团夜”，再往下拉仍是一系列相关热搜。程语柔作为成名许久的影后，愿意出席选秀节目着实罕见，引起热议也是理所当然。李艺彤好奇之下点开第一个视频，发现简介后面还跟着词条“#叶巧c位出道#”。

“我一直觉得你长得蛮像程语柔的。”李艺彤没头没尾说了一句。

“这还用你说？”从自得语气听来黄婷婷相当受用，句末都染上笑意。

视频下方打出一行字幕“第一名：个人练习生——叶巧”，画面中央是一个长相颇为可爱的女生，被包围在掌声欢呼中却还努力瞪起眼睛瘪着腮憋泪，与一旁优雅端坐的程语柔形成鲜明对比。女生接着哭得一抽一抽，程语柔侧过身慢慢抚摸她的背部，眼神出乎意料地温柔似水。

这似乎是昨夜决赛的剪辑版，接下来便切入初赛时叶巧的个人介绍部分，详细展现了诸如夜半练习歌唱的艰苦经历，以及她羞涩地提起若有机会必须向隔壁邻居道歉的事。

是不是在哪里见过这个叶巧？并且必定不止一次。

等等。李艺彤逐渐摸索到熟悉感的源头。

这个叫叶巧的女生不就是那个，之前在塞纳河公寓时总是唱歌的初代邻居吗！


End file.
